Happily Ever After
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Based on CP Coulters Dalton. Basically a Dwight future fic, what happens to him in the future told from the point of view of his little brother. First in a series.


**A/N: Dwight is owned by CP Coulter, and all other Dalton references are to her. Inspired by questions answered by 'Dwight' on CPs tumblr. If you like this, please tell me, as I am considering writing more for the other boys of Dalton. Enjoy!**

**Happily Ever After**

Alan Houston adjusted his wings and crawled to the edge of the cloud he was currently resting on. If there was one good thing about being an angel, it was being able to watch the entire world pass by. It was like his own personal reality show. Although it did have its downsides, like having the body of a child but the mind of a fully grown adult. He felt like a cherub, but it was necessary.

Also not being able to talk to his family, but again it was necessary. He knew the rules. But like every rule, it had a loop hole, which is where his 'reality show' came in handy. Although he couldn't talk to anyone, he could still watch over them. He looked in on his parents briefly, still doing their parent-y things. Mum was washing dishes, and Dad mowing the lawn. Some things would never change.

Then he found Dwight. Alan had spent most of his time in heaven watching Dwight, especially after he first 'passed away', Dwight was a wreck and all Alan could do was watch. And watch he did, every day Alan would look down on Dwight, watching him as he grew up from an awkward teenager to the brave man Alan had always know him to be. Alan loved to watch Dwight and his friends at Windsor, all the stuff they got up to, and it was comedy gold! But mostly Alan was glad that Dwight finally had a support system, people who loved him for who he was. He had brothers.

As the years passed he was able to get used to this whole 'angel' thing (he still chuckled to himself thinking how much Dwight was going to freak out when he eventually found out Angels were real) and would sometimes travel down and sit on the end of Dwight's bed and watch him sleep. Or whisper important things to him when Dwight was being forgetful. How do you think Dwight found Shane all those years ago? Dwight was good, but he wasn't that good. Alan had gotten into a lot of trouble for that one, but he didn't care, it was worth it. His brother needed him and that's a bond not even death can stop.

So today, like every other day of Alan's after life, he peeked into the house of his now grown up older brother and watched as the events of the day unfolded.

It was 4:30 pm and a brunette woman rolled her eyes behind her glasses as some jackass in a Ferrari over took her. "Damn demonic drivers" She muttered as she pulled up into the garage of an elegant suburban home. The house was two stories high, with a big front garden. At first glance, there was nothing that would distinguish the home from the others surrounding it.

She picked up a newspaper off the front step, the start of a headline '_A-Lister Julian Larson-Wright causes stir' _not grabbing her attention. Swinging open the front door she disturbed the salt line that had previously been lining the base. She dumped her papers on the counter and, picking up the silver container of salt that was always kept there, she went about fixing the line. When she was finished she walked through the house towards the back garden and the sound of laughter, again the interior gave nothing away that the residents may be anything but your normal everyday suburban family. Although you had to know what to look for.

All the metal fittings in the house were either iron or silver, giving the space a very clean and modern look. White candles dotted the house, which when lit filled the air with the scent of vanilla. The woman fixed a crooked painting on the wall, tilting it to the right to hide the protection sigil underneath. She pressed play on the answering machine and Reed Van Kamp-Anderson's voice filled the quiet kitchen area.

"_Hey guys just wanted to invite you round to dinner next week, Shane and I are having a sort of party to-Danni put that down-celebrate the opening of Shane's new show –Nicki you are going to fall-and we want everyone to be there-BANG- oh no –Sami help your sister- so yeah you should bring the boys, the girls have missed them and we miss you! Anyway call back soon to let me know if you can come. BYE!"_

Janey smiled at the message, making a mental note to call Reed back later. Walking through the French doors at the back of house, she looked out and smiled, watching as her husband ran around the garden with their two sons. It was a sight she could never get tired of.

Alan watched as well, resting his head on his hands, a content sigh slipping from lips. This was Janey, Dwight's wife. Alan decided a long time ago he liked Janey, no he loved her, no he adored her! There was no one more perfect out there for his brother. And there had been a time when Alan had almost given up hope that Dwight would find someone that could handle all his 'quirks'.

Alan had watched quite a few girls come and go from Dwight's life. All of them thinking Dwight was 'cute' on first meeting and then after a while quickly becoming impatient with him and all his rituals and paranoia's. They had all ended up storming off after snapping at Dwight and leaving him more confused than ever. Alan had felt so useless as he watched his brother enter doomed relationship after another. And then he met Janey.

Dwight and Janey went to the same college; she studied Psychology whilst he studied Parapsychology. Their classrooms were one corridor apart, but that's not how they met. They met at the library, a local one, just a few miles from the school. Again not in the psychology section either; they met in children's fiction, next to the Harry Potter books. Dwight was in a heated debate with a 10 year old about whether Tom Riddle was possessed by a demon or just evil when Janey had wandered over and started reading the fourth book. Dwight felt like he'd been hit with a salt round to the chest. But eventually he remembered how to speak, and managed to ask her out on a date. Janey of course answered 'yes' with soft sweet smile. Dwight didn't know it then, but that smile would become his smile, the one she always wore when talking to him.

Alan had watched this slightly perplexed, for the thing about Janey was….well….she was normal. In the past Dwight had ended up dating more, alternative girls, ones with a slight indie edge to them; thinking that they were probably the only girls who would ever understand him. There was something about Janey that made Dwight want to attempt backflips and skydiving, but for now he would settle for dinner.

Before the date Dwight had gotten himself all worked up, thinking over every past relationship he had ever had, and how they had all ended with the same thing. 'You're just too weird Dwight!' This time he had decided, would be different, Janey was normal, therefore Dwight would be normal. He combed his hair, took off all his pendants, and raided Wes's wardrobe (who had gone to the same college as him) for 'normal' clothes.

All the way to the restaurant Dwight didn't say anything about demons or angels or paranormal signifiers, and Janey had looked bored. Dwight had started to panic internally. They had talked about college and movies and the weather, what else could he talk about? Alan had covered his eyes with his hands, peeking through his fingers, watching as his brother completely changed himself for a girl who didn't seem to care.

Finally when their food arrived Dwight had covered his in salt, Janey had asked 'What's wrong, is the food bland?' Dwight replied instantly 'No it's to make sure demons haven't tampered with it'. And then Janey had smiled that smile again, not pitying him like some child obsessed with a bedtime story, but like she had finally seen Dwight for the first time, and loved what she saw. Janey was fascinated by Dwight and demons and Dwight had a fountain of knowledge to entertain her with. That was the night both of the Houston brothers had fallen in love with Janey.

Alan watched again now as Janey walked into the back garden, her sons running over to hug her.

"Hi honey" Dwight greeted her with a kiss, as Little Alan and Tommy untangled themselves from the hug and ran off around the garden again. Janey watched her sons as Tommy followed Alan around the garden and Alan told him about the ghost that was hiding in the tree and how they had to get rid of it. Turning back to Dwight she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Dwight, we need to do something about the door" She mumbled pulling away. Dwight looked down at her, wide eyed and confused.

"What's wrong with the door?" He asked.

"Whenever you open the front door, it knocks all the salt, and breaks the line, and then I have to lean down to fix it. I can't keep doing that whenever I come and go, I'll break my back" She laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dwight stood pondering for a moment, a sad smile on his face. He knew his crazy would catch up with Janey eventually, there is only so much one woman can take.

"Well I suppose we could just get rid of the salt lines and hope the demon trap under the welcome mat is enough" He shrugged, letting her know it wasn't a big deal. She blinked at him emotionless for a second before her eyebrows furrowed in shock.

"Are you crazy? I was going to suggest we get the doors lifted a few inches, that way the door won't knock the line when you open and close it," Janey tiled her head at Dwight, wondering if he had knocked his head at all that day. A broad grin spread across his face as he scooped Janey off her feet and kissed her again, spinning her round the garden.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked setting her down again.

"Not lately, but it's always nice to hear" She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the boys play once again.

Alan was holding an old cereal box that had been painted to look like an EMF reader.

"Hmmm" He mumbled to himself, waving it around and pointing at different things in the garden "I think the slide is possessed"

"Oh no, not the slide, but I was sliding down it before" Tommy cried running after his big brother.

"It's ok, I protected you, but we are going to have to ex…exo….daddy what's that big word for making the demons go away?" Alan called over to his father. Dwight smiled, wondering what he did to get such great kids.

"Exorcise" He replied, annunciating the word slowly so the six year old could repeat it.

"Yeah, exercise it" Alan nodded firmly. Tommy tugged at Alan's shirt, wanting the older boy's attention.

"So I get to be Sam, right? And you're Dean?" Tommy asked quietly, already afraid of what could possibly be hiding under the slide.

Dwight froze at the statement of his youngest son. Way above them, Alan had jumped up too, resting on his knees and scooting closer to the edge of the cloud, leaning over as much as possible to get a better look at the scene. He remembered that line, that was his line, when he and Dwight would wander around their own back garden fighting demons with toy guns and water pistols. Alan watched as his brother looked down at the grass, tears welling up in his eyes.

A warm hand reached for his, fingers lacing through his. Dwight looked at Janey and smiled, she understood, she always understood. She leaned up and kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"Come on" She whispered. "It's getting late, we should go now."

Dwight nodded and ran over to the boys, grabbing one under each arm, the boys giggling as he walked with them to the front of the house and placed them in the back of his '67 Chevrolet impala.

Alan watched intently from his cloud as Dwight and Janey drove from the house and further away from the city. It was these moments Alan hated the most, when something would happen or someone would say something that reminded Dwight of Alan, and Dwight would freeze up. Alan wanted to scream at him, shake him until he understood that it wasn't his fault that Alan had died. Dwight still blamed himself on some level, and that tore at something deep inside Alan. There was no way to tell Dwight that it was ok, he was ok, and he loved his big brother. Alan wanted to tell Dwight how much he missed him too, and how proud he was of him. Dwight was still, and always would be, his hero.

Alan watched as the family arrived at their destination, and decided now was the time to travel down for a better look.

"Ok boys why don't you tell Uncle Alan what you made at school?" Janey urged her sons, guiding them towards the tombstone. The four of them stood in front of an old weathered grave, decorated with flowers and an assortment of protection pendants and charms. The Angel Alan had descended from the clouds and sat on top of his gravestone, watching the family in front of him.

Little Alan held Tommy's hand tugging him over to stand directly in front of the stone. Neither boy was afraid of the cemetery, having come to visit their Uncle Alan on a regular basis their entire lives. Dwight had protested the first time Janey had suggested bringing Little Alan to the grave just after he was born, he didn't think it was right to expose such young children to the prospect of death, remembering his own childhood. But Janey had insisted, telling him it wasn't about death, it was about the unbreakable bond of brotherhood and the love between Dwight and Alan. Especially after Tommy was born and Alan had a little brother of his own, Janey wanted her sons to be familiar with their Uncle, and for the subject to not be a taboo in their house. Dwight had seen her point, and Alan had been more than thrilled to meet his namesake nephew. Little Alan cleared his throat, a smile on his face.

"Hey Uncle Alan, how is heaven? Have you been watching over us like Daddy says? Look what I made for Tommy and Me" Alan reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a long piece of string wrapped around his neck, proudly displaying the paper charm that had been coloured in and stuck on with sellotape. Seeing what his brother was doing Tommy reached into his shirt and showed off his own. The boys smiled proudly.

"Now we have ones just like you and Daddy" Alan stated pointing to an identical one on a chain and made of silver resting on Alan's grave. Dwight smiled down at his sons, a mixture of pride and amusement dancing across his face. Angel Alan looked down at his nephews in awe, they were so much like him and Dwight when they were that age it was scary. Except they both had Janey's eyes, and Tommy's hair was just a shade or two lighter than Little Alan's.

"Oh and I drew you a picture" Tommy pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and opening it up and displaying it to the grave stone proudly. It was a messy drawing of an angel, complete with halo and wings. Tommy propped it up neatly against a vase of flowers. Angel Alan looked at it delighted, he loved it when they drew him pictures, they were little reminders that they never forgot him. He loved how his stone was never empty how it was always filled with little drawings or homemade cards and other nick-knacks.

The boys talked some more about how they were doing at school and how they played hunters in the garden and how Daddy had got rid of the monster that was living under their bed. Finally they said goodbye and ran off around the nearby trees with Janey, leaving Dwight and Alan alone.

Dwight lay down some flowers on the grave, standing in silence for a few more minutes. He was never entirely sure what to say.

"I hope you can see Alan" He whispered, staring at the flowers. Alan leaned forward a little, making sure to hear every word his brother spoke. It was rare Alan got this close to Dwight anymore, he had to let Dwight live his own life, he knew that, but it was hard to not be a part of that life. "I hope you can see my life Alan, I know there is probably better things to do up where you are now, but I still hope that you were there at the wedding, and that you approve of Janey, I know you'd love her though. I hope you see your nephews and are as proud of them as I am. I tell them about us you know, about our adventures. It's the only way I can get them to sleep." Dwight chuckled to himself.

Alan felt tears welling up in his eyes, he wished he could let Dwight know that he was watching, he watched every day and he could not be prouder of his big brother, his idol.

"I miss you Dwight" Alan whispered back. Dwight looked up like he had heard something, and for just a second looked right at the spot above the tombstone where Alan was sitting. Alan gasped slightly taken aback as his brother looked him right in the eyes, for just a few seconds before looking away at his family nearby. Dwight sighed and smiled, shaking his head like he was remembering something funny.

"I miss you too Alan" Dwight kicked the grass with his shoe. "Happy birthday little brother" Dwight kissed his hand bringing it down on top of the grave stone, just next to Alan's wing, and walked away back to his wife and sons. Scooping up Tommy, he placed the boy on his shoulders and began to walk out of the cemetery with Janey on his left and little Alan holding his right hand. Little Alan looked back at the stone, then his father, before dropping his hand and running back to the grave.

Angel Alan watched intrigued as his younger counter part cupped his hands over his mouth and whispered to the grave.

"It's ok Uncle Alan, I'm Tommy's big brother now, so I have to look after him, but I know you must worry about Daddy like Tommy worries about me sometimes, but I can look after Daddy too, so you don't have to worry too much, but it's ok you can still visit anytime, we love you" Little Alan smiled at the grave one last time before running back to join his family.

Angel Alan watched as they left, the four of them together, and Alan knew that everything was ok. Dwight had a family, and Alan would watch over them always.


End file.
